


A New Side to the Underground

by Clockwork_Caverns



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Character, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Caverns/pseuds/Clockwork_Caverns
Summary: This is really just frisk's perspective of the boys.





	1. Chapter 1

Chara wasn’t sure what to make of this. This wasn’t how things were supposed to work. Frisk was supposed to fall, travel through the under ground (hopefully without the genocide), break the barrier, and then repeat. This, however, is new. Sure Frisk was there but, so was whomever this was. He(at least they assumed they were a he) looked around mid to late twenties and was wearing a red t-shirt with a star printed on the front as well as a pair of jean. Also his hair was purple. By the time Chara was finishing their observations frisk was beginning to stir. It seemed like they were just as surprised as Chara was, as a ripple of surprise washed over their face. They turned to Chara and signed a simple word  
“What?” Chara could only shrug before their new companion bolted upright and looked around in alarm  
“Where are we” he asked seemingly to himself which was strange because he made it seem like he was talking to someone just not them. Frisk shuffled over and tugged on his sleeve. “Oh hey, are you down here too?” Frisk nodded and started to sign  
“Hi, I’m frisk” he sat there for a minute slowly signing the name back before realization flashed across his face  
“Oh! Frisk. My name’s Thomas Sanders. Who’s she?” He gestured to Chara  
“We prefer if you use ‘they’” Chara corrected on instinct before the questions fully processed “wait you can see me?”  
Thomas raised an eyebrow “should I not be able to?” Before Chara could answer another man popped up seemingly out of nowhere. He looked identical to Thomas with the exception of is outfit which consisted of a black dress shirt and tie  
“If I may interject, I believe-” he was cut off by another Thomas this one in a purple patchwork hoodie  
“Logan!” He seemed frantic as if trying to stay out of eye sight. Two more Thomas clone popped in and they started to bicker. Meanwhile the original Thomas just sat there, head in his hands. Chara floated over to where Thomas was sitting Frisk sitting nearby without a care in the world.  
“Is this a normal thing that happens or are we just special?” Thomas just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just frisk's perspective of the boys.

It took a while for Thomas to calm his clones (or Sides as they later learned) down during that time it was Frisk instead of Chara that made the observations this time. What they noticed was that even though they shared most physical traits, there were quite a few differences that were hard not to notice. For example the purple one (“his name is Virgil”) somehow managed to look like a startled cat or a really disgruntled rabbit, skittish and angry at the same time. if they had to compare him to any of their friends they would probably say a mix of Napstablook and Flowey during his more passive moments. The one Thomas had called Roman had reminded them of Mettaton, loud dramatic and over the top. There was also a chance he could be a prince, they didn't hear too much of the conversation. As for the other two, they could be compared to Sans and Papyrus. If Papyrus was the one who made the puns that is. Patton by himself could be considered the combined personalities of Papyrus, Toriel and Sans, all rolled into one puppy of a man. Logan was a little more difficult categorize as they've never met any one that serious before in their life. Thankfully he wasn't completely emotionless, they were able to catch a smirk or a breathy chuckle when he thought nobody was looking. Even with all those differences they all had aspects of Thomas that weren't physical, little actions like humming along to the ambient music that played in the ruins or making the same facial expression in response to what some one else said. As for Thomas himself he reminded them a bit of Asriel, according to the information gathered both from the time spent with him and what Chara told them. He was just over all kind. At some point Chara had floated over and was just hovering by Virgil's head with arms crossed.  
“as much fun as this is, we really need to start moving” this got everyone’s attention, Logan stood there for a moment before shaking his head.  
“It would be best if we stay in one place until someone comes to find us”  
“But does anyone know we are down here?” Virgil interjected. Logan couldn’t answer that. Chara started to float away before stopping  
“Wait, can people see you guys” they all just looked at each other and shrugged  
“Thing is, kiddo we never really know if people can see us or not.” Patton answered. And with that they went down the short hallway into the next room.  
“Howdy, I'm Flowey,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so the dialogue isn't great but I think i did well with this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

     “NOPE,” Virgil immediately spun around on his heels and walked away, dragging Thomas by his shirt in the process. “Not dealing with this shit today.” he was almost at the door when Patton stepped in front of the door.

     “Now kiddo, let’s not be rude.” Patton untangled his hand from Thomas’ shirt and gently led them both back to the bewildered group. “Let's give him a chance.” he gently nudged Thomas back to where he was next to Frisk and Virgil back to his spot in that weird semicircle thing they did around Thomas. Patton turned to Flowey with a smile “go ahead Hun.” Now, at this point Flowey was so thoroughly confused it was a miracle his act didn’t slip right then and there though his smile did become a little more forced

     “Gee you all must be new to the underground. Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here, i guess little old me will have to do” the glare directed at him from the purple one caused him to falter for a moment before starting the fight.

     “See that heart? That’s your soul the very culmination of your being.” Indeed there were two hearts floating in front of him in the box, however floating around the green heart were four small opalescent specks similar in size and shape of basic pellet attacks that he or froggits use in fact they could have been mistaken as such if it weren’t for the colors seeming to emanate from them. They could be compared to how a monster soul looked after absorbing a human soul. He should know.

     “Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” Patton raised his hand “what does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course, you all want some love don't you? Here I'll share some with you.” Flowey couldn't help but shudder as waves of pure malice was directed at him when he summoned his “friendliness pellets”

     “Catch as many as you can”

     Thomas, at this point, decided to go with it. Slowly moving the small green Soul forward he had almost touched before...

_Virgil has entered the fray._

He felt a force yank him out of the way and a small rope was connecting him to Virgil's Soul(?)

     “Virgil?” He asked confused. He felt a wash of conformation as well as a hint of embarrassment before the tether retracted he had the distinct impression that he wasn't going to get any answers right this second. He noticed the Flowey’s smile had fallen slightly.

     “Hey guys, you missed ‘em. Let’s try again.” This time he decided to humor his anxiety and dodge with Frisk, earning a smile from them as he practically picked them up on the way.

     “Nice” Chara commented off to the side. At this point the flower was frowning.

     “Is this a joke? Are you brain dead?” Run into the bullets...er… friendliness pellets.” He got a distinct impression of 'told you so' from Virgil who was apparently still there but didn't have time to think about it too busy dodging bullets. Flowey’s face morphed into...whatever that expression was.

     “You all know what’s going on, don't you? You just want to see me suffer.” a ring of pellets surrounded them. Thomas ignored Virgil’s mental screaming and curled around the child in his arms

**“Die”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this one was fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas could almost feel the bullets brush against his back before a flash of heat and flowey’s squawk of surprise drew his attention back up front  
“What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youth” the flash of relief from Virgil quickly morphed into wariness at the cow...goat...bunny...thing in front of them “do not be afraid. my name is Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to fall in a long time.” the black and white room suddenly gained color as Toriel ended the battle. Thomas’s sides popped back into view although Virgil did look a little pale.   
“Oh my, i have not seen a manifester in a long time.” the goat monster shook her head “come i will guide you through the catacombs.” Thomas looked over at Virgil, who just shrugged too exhausted to voice the protests that were surely bubbling beneath the surface. With a sigh he propped the child in his arm against his hip, squared his shoulders and followed toriel into the next room. The first thing he noticed (mainly due to roman’s exited shout) was the regal looking arch-way that toriel was standing in front of. His attention was then drawn to the pile of leaves in between the pair of large staircases which housed a small golden star which frisk promptly, after jumping down from Thomas’s arms, marched over to it, and just held it for a moment before moving on. The boys followed only half paying attention to toriel’s description of the puzzles around them. Logan was paying attention but he stopped after learning that they were being solved for him  
“As humans living in the underground monsters may attack you. However all you need to do if you enter a FIGHT is strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time and I will resolve the conflict. Go ahead practice on this dummy.”   
Once again the world turned colorless and the last thing he heard was   
“Well this is nice”  
“Virgil, now is not the time”  
"Logan, you said that last time and we almost died"  
"Oh shut it, small dark and emo"  
'Why is this my life' he asked himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM Toriel.


End file.
